Together Forever: Book One
by I'maWaffle
Summary: I was born two months premature on September 5, 1979. But I suppose it's a good thing was born when I was, because thanks to that, my brother was conceived in November, and born in July. Now my brother isn't just anybody, he's Harry Potter.


Hello! If your reading this then thank you. This is my first Harry Potter story. It's about harry potters slightly older sister, Helena. The reason i made her older was so that Harry would someone to kind of watch out for him. I made her born the same year as Hermione, and in September so that her and Harry would be in the same year. Well I hope you Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, or anything else from the Harry Potter books. I just own Helena. **

* * *

><p>I was born two months premature on September 5, 1979. Most babies would die being born at seven months. But I suppose it's a good thing was born when I was, because thanks to that, my brother was conceived in November, and born in July. Now my brother isn't just anybody, he's Harry Potter.<p>

* * *

><p>"Helena!" I heard my aunt shout from the kitchen. "HELENA! Get up! You have to cook breakfast and wash the dishes! Get up you lazy idiot of a girl!" You see, I lived with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and their son Dudley, because I was orphaned when I was a little older than two. All I have left is Harry, my little brother who was sleeping soundly next to me. When my parents died my Aunt and Uncle took us in as some "Great form of Charity". But they've forced me to live in this cupboard since I was four, and Harry since he was the same.<p>

Not wanting to get in any trouble, I got up and got dressed, and then headed to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. The first to come into the room was Aunt Petunia who mumbled about how long it took me to get up, and how much of a free loader I was. She went into the laundry room to do whatever. I left the bacon and sausage cooking to set the table. When she came back in Uncle Vernon and Dudley were already sitting at the table demanding that I hurry up because they were hungry.

I was actually glad they were so impatient because that meant their observational skills were off, so they wouldn't notice the missing food, which I had wrapped in foil and tucked away in my pocket for Harry. Poor Harry had an "Outburst" as my Uncle called them and had released a snake from it's exhibit at the zoo, then trapped Dudley in the exhibit, so he was being punished by being locked in the cupboard with very little food besides what I gave him. When we were alone he told me how he didn't mean to do it, and how he had talked to the snake, and was glad it escaped despite everything. Most people would think he's crazy, but weird stuff like that tend to happen to my brother and I.

I once turned all of Dudley's clothes pink at school because he was bullying Harry. When Harry was little, he fell out of a tree, but somehow I saved him when I threw my arms up, and he stopped falling and floated towards me. I also made all of a girl's hair fall out when she was picking on me, and to this day she wears wigs because her hair hasn't grown back. When my Aunt and Uncle found out they locked me in the cupboard.

After they were done I ate, washed the dishes, and then went back to the cupboard. I found Harry still asleep, but he woke up to the smell of food, which he promptly devoured. After what seemed like years Uncle Vernon left for work, Dudley was picked up by Piers Polkiss's mother to go over to their house for the day, and Aunt Petunia locked Harry in the cupboard, and sent me outside.

* * *

><p>"Poor Harry! I can't believe your Aunt and Uncle are so mean to him. He can't help it, just like you can't, and neither can I!" My best friend Lisa Turpin exclaimed from next to me.<p>

"I know. I feel so bad for him. But there isn't anything I can do that would help him, besides what I'm already doing." Lisa nodded sadly and we sat in silence for a little while.

"Hey come with me to my room for a second." I got up and followed her to her room. "I've got some clothes that I've barely worn, and they already don't fit me. They're the perfect size for you, and I know you'll love them." She opened her closet, and soon was pulling out clothes and throwing them onto the bed. When she was done we looked through the clothes and I tried them on. Aunt Petunia only buys me clothes when absolutely necessary, and even then they're from thrift stores, so I'd much rather take Lisa's hand-me-downs. She gave me a paper bag to put the clothes in, and soon it was time to leave.

When I got home I found that nobody was there expect Harry. I let him out of the cupboard, and put my clothes inside. I made us a late lunch, and we took turns showering before the Dursleys got home.

* * *

><p>"Helena! Harry! Get UP!" I woke up first, and Harry followed soon after. So I guess today was the day the were letting him out of the cupboard. Suddenly there was really hard knocking on the door. "Get up you lazy sods!" Once she left we came out and went in to the kitchen to cook breakfast.<p>

It was like every other day really. Until Harry came back from getting the mail. He was handing the letters to Uncle Vernon, but then he stopped at one. Uncle Vernon took no notice.

"Oh. Marge is ill," I ignored the rest of what he aid and walked over to Harry to see what was on the envelope.

**Mr. Harry Potter and Miss. Helena Potter**

**The Cupboard Under the Stairs**

**Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

It was ours.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please leave constructive reviews. And tell me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, or any outright mistakes of other natures.<p> 


End file.
